Our Love Story
by regina-emma
Summary: Emma is starting her first year of high school when she meet Regina Mills ,her English teacher... I know, not a good summary,sorry!
1. Chapter 1

"Our Love story"

Chapter 1

September 5, 2005

7:00 am

Beep Beep Beep...

Emma wakes up with a smile on her face, and with so much energy, this is her first day of high school and everyone gets excited for their first day of high school.

She stretches a little in her bed, turns to her right, and takes her phone in her hands. She texts to her best friend, Ruby Cortez, to ask if she is already awake.

Ruby and Emma knew each other since kinder garden, Ruby is the opposite from Emma. Emma loves school; she likes to study, and get good grades ―especially in English―. Emma wants to become a writer so her focus has to be English and everything that has to do with it. She also loves sports especially soccer, while Ruby _hates_ school, and she'd always said she wanted to be an actress. Ruby just loves to dance since it was in her. Being born in Cuba has been an essential part of having the salsa in her blood.

But still with all that craziness Emma, loves her so much like the sister she never had. Ruby lives in the house across from Emma's, the neighbourhood they live in is really quiet, and is located in Hamilton ,Onatrio,Canada. And they will be attending to Barton Secondary School.

Emma sees her phone screen light up indicating she received a text from her friend saying that she was getting ready. Then the blonde gets up from bed and begins her morning routine. She comes back from the washroom, and start going through her closet and decides to wear black pair of skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with black stripes, her red flats, and to complete the outfit she takes her red leather jacket. She looks herself in her full length mirror and for the expression in her face, she likes what she sees. Red looks so great with her fair skin. Then she turns to her left beside her full length mirror and the wall is her dresser, she walks towards there and open the top shelf on the right. In the left corner is her makeup she takes and starts applying some, the final result is really natural ―hardly visible ―, but it does makes her green eyes really stand out. Emma is not really the kind of girl that really cares about how she looks, but today is the first day of high school, so she wants to make a really good impression and beside Ruby probably is going to dress up like she is going to red carpet.

Emma turns around and starts to make her bed, with her purple with green flowers sheets that matches with the green and purple decorations in the walls. The bed is located in the center of the room, and to the right of it there is a nightstand with a lamp on top of it. besides the lamp there is a portrait of ruby and hers , and her phone is right beside , in front of the bed is her closet, in the rest of the room there are posters , with her favourite movies, ,TV shows and singer , and behind her bed there is a big window that views to her backyard and the pool. Emma finishes doing her bed, she goes gets her black backpack, her self-phone and leaves the room.

She walks toward the stairs, passed by the guest bedroom, her washroom, and her parent's bedroom, she walks down the stairs, passed by the leaving room into a hall that leads her to the kitchen. There is where she finds her parents.

"Good morning!" said both looking towards her.

"Morning mom, dad!'" she saying walking toward them given each a good morning kiss.

"What is for breakfast?" she asks walking toward the breakfast bar.

"Well sweetie, since is your first day of high school, your dad and I want to treat you , you can have whatever you want for breakfast today" her mom said with a smile on her face, Emma looks toward her dad and also smiling said. "Yes, you can ask for whatever you like".

Emma tells her parents what she wants, which is hot cocoa with cinnamon on top ― her thing, she loves it ―, and she also ask her parents for pancakes with lots of maple syrup.

Emma's parents are the best anyone could ask, her mother Mary Margaret Swan is a petite woman with short black hair, green eyes, and fair skin like Emma's making them look pretty much alike ― except for the hair―. Mary Margaret is an elementary school teacher, she's always supporting Emma in everything, and her family is what she loves the most.

Her father David Swan is the most loving father in the world, he was the one that teach Emma to love sports and to play soccer, he is pretty tall with blond short hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He also has a really handsome athletic body, and he works as a detective for the Hamilton police.

Meanwhile, Emma eats her breakfast and someone knocks on the door. Her mother goes and sees who is it, it is when she feels someone putting their hand in her eyes.

"Guess who it is"... and of course is her best friend Ruby,

"Ruby" she said excited turning around and hugging her best friend

"Are you ready for the first day?" Emma asked looking at her best friend's outfit. The young brunette is wearing a red short dress that is a little above her knees, ―it's September so is still hot outside―, she also wearing a golden color flat sandal with a little bow on top, her long black wavy hair is perfectly done. As a nice touch to the outfit, she is wearing a long gold color necklace and a bracelet that matches with it, and as a final touch a big black purse. Indeed, she is dressing like she's going to a red carpet.

"Hell yeah" she responded enthusiastically.

"Girls" David said with a scolding tone, and that is when they realize Emma's parents still in the kitchen with them.

"Sorry" they hear Ruby said a little shy, not knowing where to look.

"Ok, girls I'm heading out now, do you want a ride to school?" Mary Margaret said turning around from the kitchen counter, now facing the breakfast bar. Emma and Ruby turn around and look at each other, they nod but she sees something in her best friend's eyes, and she knows exactly what it is. Emma turns to her mom once again and said, "yes mom, of course but maybe could you leaves us a street away from the school?"

"And, why is that Emma?" Mary Margaret asks looking at her husband and then at the girls?

"Umm…" Emma hesitated.

"Are you embarrassed by me Emma?"

"No, mom of..."

"Don't worry, I understand you girls are starting high school, I was in your position once, let's just go" and with that Mary Margaret said good bye to David and walked to the dining area that was in the other side of the kitchen to the right. She took her briefcase, and went straight towards the front door.

The girls didn't say another word, so Emma got her backpack that she had left in the corner of the breakfast bar before, and followed her mother with Ruby right behind as she said good bye to David.

Once in the car, they drove to school in silence until Mary Margaret asked her daughter if she has gotten her lunch that she have left on the kitchen counter, to which Emma answered that she didn't see it.

And between those small talks, ten minutes later they made it to school. Mary Margaret gave Emma money for lunch, because she and Ruby were going to go and have lunch at Ruby grandmother's cafe. Ruby grandmother's name was Elena Cortez, who move into Ruby's parents' house with her after Ruby lost her parents in terrible car accident when she was 8 years old. Emma remembers how Ruby cried, and didn't want to eat anything for like a week, and up until now. Ruby does not like to talk about them.

"Emma have good day at school" that is when her mom interrupts her thoughts.

"And I will see you this afternoon" she says kissing her daughter on the cheek, Emma whines she doesn't like being kiss in public and less by her parents. Mary Margaret laughs and so does Ruby. Then Emma's mom turns around to the back seat to wish a good day to Ruby too. They both jump out of the car and head to school that is one street and a half away, because after their request, Mary Margaret had dropped them away from the school.

Once inside the school they look around and see so many people, some running toward their friend to hug probably because they haven't seen each other in the whole summer, and others were laughing with each other. They look towards their front and there is the auditorium right in the entrance, to their left they see the main office and to the right is the school nurse office. Both girls walk towards the school main office and enter, they go straight to the woman that is at the front desk, and that's when Emma sees her for the first time right behind the woman at the front desk. She is talking to another woman; she is wearing a black pencil skirt, a white silk blouse underneath and a 4 inches red high heels. Her dark hair reaches just a little above her shoulders, brown eyes and olive skin contrast with her lips red as blood. She couldn't be older than 25. Emma then hears Ruby talking to the woman but she can't tear her eyes from that beautiful woman. Her heart is beating so fast the she think it's trying to escape from her chest, and that is when the woman locks her brown orbs with Emma's. The young blonde felt like the whole world came to a stop in that very moment. The woman looks at her with a sweet smile while she walks toward the door and Emma follows her with her sight until she disappears into a door that seems to be the stairs that led to the second floor of the school. That's when she feels Ruby pulling her by the arm and saying "Emma come on we have to go the cafeteria to get our timetables"

We get out of the main office and walks towards the woman was walking minutes ago, but instead of turning right towards the stairs we keep walking , and to our right is the cafeteria , we open the door and get in.

Emma decided to keep what just happened in the office to herself, that feeling probably had something to do with the excitement of the first day.

Once inside the cafeteria Emma and Ruby get in line the get their timetable, and there is when they meet their idiotic 'friends' Killian Jones. He's such an idiot, he thinks he is the greatest thing and to be honest, Emma can't stand him and neither does Ruby. He doesn't know how to do anything else besides being an idiot and he is walking towards them with someone else, probably another idiot.

"Hello loves" _there he is_ Emma though.

"hey" Ruby and Emma said at the same time , not really happy to see him.

He turns to the other boy and present him to them as Robin, and they start talking about god knows what. Emma didn't pay any attention and neither did Ruby, then they finally got your timetables and got the hell out of the cafeteria without even looking at the timetable.

They went straight to the stairs which they passed by earlier and they stop the corner to check their timetables. Emma had Science at first with Ms. Finch, second she has English with Ms. Mills. Third she has lunch, then Geography with Ms. Chase, and last gym with Mr. Booth.

Ruby have the same classes as hers except English, in that time she had history.

All their classes are located on the second floor, they went up the stair and went to look for their respective lockers that where one beside each other. They left their belongings there and took a notebook before heading to their first class that was Science in room 219.

The thing was that in that moment Emma didn't know how her life was going to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Our love story

Chapter 2

Once in the Science room, Ruby and I took a seat in the back of the room, and approximately five minutes later the teacher came into the room. She had blond straight hair that touch just a little under her shoulder, pale skin, green eyes covered by a pair of glasses and she couldn't be older than 30. She went to her desk in front of the class to put her bag on top, and turn around towards the board took a chalk in her hand and wrote Abigail Finch, then she turned around towards the class "My name is Abigail Finch, but you can call me Ms. Finch", she said turning and walking towards her desk once again and taking a paper in her hands. "Alright kids, I know this your first day of high school", she said addressing the class, "so I want you to act like you are in high school. This is not middle school anymore!" she stopped for a moment look at the paper in her hands for a couple of seconds and looked towards de class again. "now, let's take attendance".

"It will take me some time to remember everyone's names, so if I don't remember your name forgive me, but I have to more classes besides this one, so they are about 60 names in total, anyway, lets get to it" she finalized and kept talking about classroom rules and everything she was expecting from us.

Soon, the bell rang and we left the classroom to go to our lockers and get our things for our next class. Ruby had History, which was the classroom at the other side of the school and I had English with Ms. Mills. The classroom 225 was right beside our lockers, and right in the moment I was giving Ruby a hug before she left to her history class, the same brunette that was in the office passed by and enter the same classroom I was going to enter in a few minutes. Is it possible she was going to be my English teacher? She didn't see me, but I couldn't stop looking at her and I felt how my heart began to beating at a quick pace, it was like it wanted to get out of my chest and follow her inside the room. That was until Ruby brought me back to reality, "Emma, are you okay?", she said releasing from the embrace. "Yeah, I'm fine" I replied looking at her with a no so convincing smile. "Alright", she said not believing much what I said. "Well, I have to go, otherwise I'm going to be late. I'll see you in an hour!", and with that she left. I turn around and close my locker which was still opened and headed toward the English room.

And there she was, standing by the teacher's desk in the other corner of the room looking at her phone. The moment I close the door, she looks up at me with a sweet, white and beautiful smile. I swear to God, in that moment, I felt time stop and no one else but the two of us existed in the world. My heart was beating even faster than the first time I saw her, and as I was in a limbo, I didn't see coming the moment I hit myself with a desk. _Stupid Emma_ , _you're_ _ **so**_ _stupid_ , I thought to myself. "Oh my God! Are you alright, dear?" said the most glorious voice I've ever heard in my life. I look towards the source of the voice and found her beautiful brown eyes once more. "Yeah I'm fine! I just didn't saw the desk." I said with a nervous chuckle "Yes, that much is clear, dear. I'm Miss Mills, your English teacher!" she said standing her hand toward me, I stretched mine as well and we shake our hands. I felt so many emotions when my skin touched hers, if I start naming them we will never stop "I'm E-em... Emma Swan!"

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Emma Swan, are you sure your knee is alright?" she asks with a concerned yet sweet voice.

"Yeah, everything is okay." I smiled shyly.

"This is really funny, you had me worried for a moment." She laughed and God, her laugh was beautiful. "Anyway, you can take a seat wherever you like, I will be starting class in few moments." then I realised I was still holding her hand, so I let go with a nervous chuckle, instantly feeling empty. I turn toward the other side of the classroom to find a seat and that's when I realise the room was full of students and every single one of them were staring at me. My face got redder than a tomato, and the only seat left was the one beside the teacher's desk. I walk towards there once more and sat down, that's when I realise those beautiful brown eyes were following my every move.

All the way through the class, the only thing I did was look at her. I didn't even know what she was talking about. She knew that I was staring nonstop, but she pretended she didn't notice.

By the end of the class everyone gathered their things and began to exit the room. That's when I heard her calling me, "Emma, would you stay behind one second?" I look at her and nodded; when there was no one else in the room she walks to me.

"Emma, are you sure you are okay?" She asks me.

"Yes Ms. Mills, why do you ask?"

"Because, my dear Emma, I'm 100% sure you didn't hear anything of what I was saying." She commented with a small knowing smirk.

"I was..." but Miss Mills cut me off.

"In fact, the only thing you did was to stare at me." She raised an eyebrow.

In that moment I could not be more embarrassed. "I didn't mean to..." once again I was cut off by her.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm scolding you, Emma." She smiled, clearly amused by me. "I just want to make sure you are okay."

"Well…" I chuckled nervously again. "I'm alright, Miss Mills, really." I smiled reassuringly at her and then cleared my throat. "I have to go now, my friend is waiting for me." with that, I left the classroom at a quick pace without looking back. I was so embarrassed; she knew I was looking at her. _OH! MY GOD_ , I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Ruby calling me "Emma!" she was literally screaming at me. "I've been calling you for almost two minutes and you didn't hear me."

"Are you okay? it seems like you're in a limbo." Ruby observed

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Yeah, you been doing that a lot lately, anyways let's go, we only have an hour for lunch!"

We headed to Ruby's Grandma Diner.

Once there we headed inside, we took a seat in one of the tables that were close to window on the left. the place was nice, there was always Spanish music playing in the background, the walls were red and there were a few big images of Cuba covering the wall, Ruby and I spend most of the time here or in my house when we are free.

"Spill, what is wrong with you?" Ruby asked.

"I promise nothing; I'm just really overwhelmed. You know: new people, new school, I'm sure I'll be ok tomorrow." I shrugged as dismissal.

"Fine I'll let it go for now because I'm hungry." and I just had to laugh at that.

Hello, ladies", we look up and Ruby's grandma was right beside us with a huge pizza with lots of cheese in her hands, Elena Cortez, a chubby woman in her 60's with white short hair.

"Hi grandma," Ruby greeted.

"Hi Elena, that pizza looks so good! Is it for us?" I asked excitedly.

"Indeed it is." she replies, smiling at my enthusiasm.

After we ate the whole pizza said thanks and bye to Elena, we headed back to school. The diner is not far from school, is only 5 min walk.

Once in the school we went to our locker got what we needed for our next class and headed over there.

While we were on our way to the Geography class I saw her again talking to a teacher, she didn't saw me, but once again my heart wanted to escape my chest. It was a weird feeling, and I'm sure I've never felt this way before.

We made our way into geography class, we took a seat in the back of the room, our teacher was already there she had brown long wavy hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and she looks like she is in her late 20's. She got up from her chair and addressed herself to us "Good afternoon everyone, my name is Ms. Chace and I am your geography teacher." Then she did what all the others teachers have done previously, explaining classroom rules. Ruby and I didn't pay much attention because Ruby started telling me about making plans for the weekend.

Our next class was Gym so we went to the first floor in the school and walk towards the gym. Once in the gym, we went to changing room and made our way back to the gym after replacing our clothes. Our teacher and the other students were there already. The gym teacher name was Mr. Booth, he had dark short hair, green eyes, and he was kind of short. We did the same thing but also played some sports by the end of the class.

My mom was there already waiting for Ruby and I when we got out the school. We dropped Ruby off at her house and made our way to our house with conversations during the trip. Once in our home, I went straight to my bedroom leaving my bag on top of my bed and went back downstairs. My dad was already there, we chat a little, ate dinner and around 10 pm I was on my way to get ready for bed.

After a took a shower I went straight to bed and she came back to my head, I could not sleep. The only thing I could do was to think about her. "What the hell is happening to me?" I asked to myself in the dark of my room. I got up from my bed and took my laptop to bring it to bed with me. I open my Facebook, and went straight to the search section and type her name in. I clicked on her profile when I found her page and for an unknown reason I felt my eyes water and as if my heart was being ripped out. Something I had discovered from her that I didn't know before had caused this.


End file.
